1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding apparatus, which can be placed on a table and is also mobile, for a work aid, in particular for a laptop, a flat screen or a keyboard, with a support plate which has an upper side with a work surface and a lower side and is mounted on a stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, numerous holding devices for laptops or notebooks have already become known, which are portable and are intended to make ergonomic working at a desk possible. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,952, for example, a holding device is proposed, which has a support plate which has on its underside a plurality of projections at which the support plate can be supported on a table edge. At the rear edge, the support plate is supported with a footplate. This footplate is pivotable and adjustable, so that different inclinations of the support plate/the laptop can be set. It is a disadvantage of this holding device that the height itself cannot be adjusted, which would nevertheless be desirable for ergonomic and in particular health-related reasons. Moreover, a table edge suitable for support is not always available.
A holding device which has a three-legged stand is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0066630. As is customary, the stand is telescopically adjustable, so that the height too of the work device can be adjusted in the case of this holding device. However, it is scarcely possible for this holding device to be used on a table.
A collapsible platform for a laptop, which is supported on a horizontally extending arm, is known from WO 02/13659. Height-adjustment is scarcely possible with this holding device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,809 discloses a holding device which can be mounted in a vehicle and has a platform fastened on a vertical stand. Height-adjustability is not possible in this case either.